OH GREAT SPIRIT!
by The Ocarina of Time
Summary: Horohoro is ticked. Ren shall pay... Rated for some HoroxRen romantic stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one the start.

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shaman King or any of it's wonderfulness, who do you think I am? Hiroyuki Taikei!**

It was a sunny day in the shaman world. birds were singing, the sun was shining and Ren was having a seizure. Let's back up and see how it all happened shall we?

"Stupid baka ainu. Porcupine headed..." said Tao Ren in a scowl, storming away from the tent of Horohoro.

"He better stay out of my way or else I'll kill him, and I don't care WHAT Pirika does to me!" shouted Horohoro whom was just harrassed by Ren.

"Typical..."said Pirika, left to calm her idiot brother down before he destroyed half of Tokyo. Just then Yoh Asakura showed up at Horohoro's place and ran into Pirika and Horohoro.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yoh asked.

"THAT BAKA TAO IS WHAT'S UP!" screached an enraged Horohoro. "Gomen, you'll have to excuse my brother, he's not himself today because of...(clears throught) T-A-O-R-E-N." Whispered Pirika, knowing better than to say "Tao Ren" aloud in front of her brother.

"GAAH! I'M GONNA GET REVENGE ON HIM NO MATTER WHAT!" yelled Horohoro as he stormed off to find a shamanic spell book that he'd heard of that held the perfect revenge plan.

"BWA HAHAHAHA! HAI,HAI, HERE IT IS!" screamed Horohoro after finding the proper spell.

"Let's see...ingredients, check, check, check, article of clothing from target! how the heck am I supposed to get that! AHA!" said Horohoro. "I'll just break into his house and steal something!"

"Onichan? What did I miss that caused you to BECOME A CLEPTOMANIAC!" Pirika said having just walked in on poor Horohoro.

"PIRIKA! Uhhh...well I..h-HAVEN'T YOU EVER HERD OF KNOCKING!"

"Whatever..." said Pirika, leaving.

"Whew...that was close..." said Horohoro who was sneaking out to the Tao residence.

"Jun, go fetch my clothes, I'm out of the bath." said Tao Ren, making sure the usual horde of fangirls wasn't at the window.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm finally HERE!" Yelled Horohoro, tripping over a dresser and falling flat on his face.

"Owwwwwww...stupid dresser!" said the clumsy ainu boy.

"Ren, do you want your training clothes?" asked Jun, just outside the door.

"Dang it!" whispered Horohoro, stupidly jumping into the closet. Yeah, no one would _ever_ get clothes from a closet FULL OF CLOTHES!

Jun reached to open the closet doors and when she opened them Horohoro's hand came out and handed her some of Ren's clothes, carefully keeping himself hidden.

"Here miss Jun." said Horohoro, discising his voice to make it deeper and more manly.

"Why thank you. Say, are you a jhang-shi warrior?" asked Jun curiously.

"Ummm...of course miss Jun." said Horohoro uneasily.

"Hmmm...well, your voice certainly doesen't ring a bell, but it does sound extaordinary. I like you. Well, your sexy voice anyway..."said Jun, trying to sound cool.

"TODAY JUN!" yelled Ren from a few rooms down.

"Ta-ta!" said Jun, blowing Horohoro a kiss, still oblivious to whom he was.

"Woah..." said Horohoro,blushing furiously in embarrassement at Jun's shameless flirting."GAAH!" he shouted, falling headfirst out of the dresser.

"Well, I got his shirt and I'm on my way!" said Horohoro with a smile as he walked back to his place to perform the spell. To Horohoro, life was good.

* * *

**Hi people! Listen, I am NOT gonna make this junxhoro just so you know. Next chapter : THE SPELL TO CHANGE TAO REN'S LIFE! Review if you want me to continue. so click that little button in that corner and tell me! -**


	2. a life changer!

Chaper 2 A SPELL TO CHANGE REN'S LIFE!

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed horohoro maniacally.

"This will shut him up! wait till he sees hes been turned into a toad!" said Horohoro as he held the potion and rang the doorbell in front of the Tao's house.

"What do you want you mental case?" asked Ren thoroughly freaked out at the insane smile on Horohoro's face.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE SHAMAN KING!" asked Horohoro, practically sending Ren flying over backwards from his yelling.

"Yes you baka, I'm always telling you that because I like to rub it in your face."answered Ren.

"Then drink this!" said Horohoro. "It'll turn you into a toad!"

"WHAT?" shouted Ren.

"Oops, did I say Turn you into a toad? I ment, Lead you down victory road froggy I MEAN spikey."

"Give it or else!" said Ren chugging the whole thing.

Then, rather than being turned into a toad...his gender changed...Jun now has a sister!

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DUDE, I MEAN DUDETTE! THIS WORKED BETTER THAN EVEN I COULD HAVE IMAGINED!" yelled horohoro to the new Ren who was freaking out at this point. He ummm, she rather was yelling and cursing like no tomorrow.

"I'LL KILL YOU STUPID AINU!" yelled the seething Tao.

"Oh I'm sorry_ miss, _let me make it up to you. How about Jun and I get you a makeover!" said Horohoro teasingly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" screached Tao Ren chasing Horohoro.

"Jun! Help me! Your _sister_ is trying to kill me!" yelled Horohoro as he dashed past Jun.

"But I don't have a sister here. It's just me and my brother Ren." said Jun rather puzzeled.

"Not anymore! Come see your sister Ren." said Horohoro trying not to die laughing.

"Shut up!" yelled Ren, jumping on top of Horohoro.

"Oh Ren,please, I don't like you that much!" said Horohoro

"WHY YOU SICK LITTLE-" Ren began

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Jun, coming close to fainting.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"laughed Horohoro.

"GOOD LORD, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" asked Jun. (A/N:Just then A SWARM OF FANGIRLS CAME FOR MY HEAD SCREACHING "TURN OUR REN-KUN BACK TO A MALE!)

"Well, first things first...let's get you some appropriate clothes." said Jun.

"Can I come?" asked Horohoro hopefully. (no, you sickos, he wants to go to torture Ren, that's all, not to see what stuff she needs)

"NO!"yeled Ren.

"Sure!" answered Jun.

"NANI!" asked Ren.

"He's just looking out for you like any caring friend Ren." responded Jun.

"And if you ask me, I think she also needs a new look, you know, hair, nails, the works." said Horohoro grinning evily.

"Well, NOBODY ASKED YOU!" screeched Ren.

"No, I think he's right Renko The spike just doesen't work on girls." Jun agreed "ko" is the traditional ending to japanese girls names.

"Jun, whose side are you on anyway!" Ren asked.

"Hey! This is going to be hard on me too! Do you really think I want to waste my saturday in a beauty salon and at the mall! unlike _some_ of us, I'm still a guy remember!" said Horohoro.

"Can it if you want to live!" Yelled Ren.

"Now now Ren, be nice to Horohoro-chan." said Jun.

"ARRGH!" yelled the frustrated chinese girl, walking out to the car awaiting her doom.

"Shall we?" asked Horohoro.

"Let's go!" said Jun. Later, in the mall's girlyest, pinkest store...

"Hmmmm...how about this?" asked Jun holding up a skimpy little number.

"I don't think anyone wants to see that much of Ren..."said Horohoro jokingly. Ren stepped out from behind the changing curtain. She was wearing: a spagetti strap see through red shirt with a black shirt underneath, a plad mini skirt and black boots, not to mention like half a million gothic accecories.

"My legs are so cold..." said poor Ren, whom was accostumed to wearing pants.

"Try this on." said Jun, handing Ren something.

"0.0...What is this!" asked Ren holding it up. "It barely covers anything!"

"OH GOD! EVEN I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" said Horohoro laughing.

"What is it then?" asked Ren cockily.

"A bra you baka." said Horohoro as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"GYACK!" yelled Ren as her eyes went huge and she threw it. The bra hit Horohoro in the face.

"AHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" yelled Horohoro.

"REN!" scolded Jun. "Come here Horohoro, I'll help." she said as she took the bra off of poor Horohoro's head.

"Now go put this on and stop being silly." said Jun. About 10 minutes later...

"Uhhh...guys? how does this thing work?"asked Ren, swallowing her pride.

"I dunno..."said Horohoro.

"I wouldn't let you help me even if you _did _know how to put it on!" said Ren who knew wher a Bra went just not how to put hte dang thing on...

"May I come in? I'll show you sis." said Jun, shuddering at saying "sis."

"Thanks Jun...this thing feels awkward..." said Ren who stepped out with Jun to look in a mirror.

"GAAH!" yelled Horohoro, sheilding his eyes.

"Oops..." said Jun.

"Umm...I'll go back behind the curtain and try on an outfit now." said a bright red Ren.

"PLEASE!" said a thoroughly embarresed and grossed out Horohoro.

* * *

**More soon!**


	3. The Makeover PART 2! YAY!

Chapter 3 the makeover part two!

"I can't believe I let you two drag me in here..."said Ren, while gettingher nails painted.

"Awww...it's not all that bad Ren!" said Jun.

"Well then why isn't that stupid porcupine headded ainu in here instead of the arcade two stores down!" yelled Ren.

"Because he's still a boy and your a girl now." said Jun while she purchased some make up for Ren (and lipstic for herself to impress the "jhang-shi" from the closet)

"JUN!" shouted Pirika who was also buying some make up.

"Hello Pirika!" shouted Jun, hugging Pirika in a friendly mannor.

"Whose the purple haired girl with you?" asked Pirika.

"Ren."said Jun.

"JUN!" screeched Ren.

"OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY!" gasped Pirika.

"Yes, it was really a spell that misfired."said Jun.

"It's all Horohoro's fault!" yelled Ren.

"Wow, nice hair Ren." said Pirika. Ren had her hair done up in a bao and it looked nice with the dress Jun picked.

"Well, let's go get Horohoro." said Jun.

"HOROHORO!" yelled Pirika when the three girls got to the arcade.

"Hi Pirika, lemme just get this high score and WOAH!" said Horohoro after he saw Ren in the outfit Jun picked.

"GAME OVER!" said the game.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK FUNNY!" laughed Horohoro, close to tears of laughter.

"Shut up Onichan!" yelled Pirika, bonking Horohoro on the head.

"Owww! Geez, first Ren throws a bra on my head, then Pirika smacks it! HOW MUCH IS MY HEAD SUPPOSED TO TAKE!"

"Well, when your head's that big, it tends to become a target." Said Ren.

"Shut up." said Horohoro.

* * *

**sooo? Watcha think! Should I make thisRenxHoro since Ren's a girl? I may change Ren back but I may not. Unsure so consider that when you vote. PLEASE VOTE OR ELSE I'LL DELETE THIS STORY! AND I'LL BE UPSET! FLAME IF YOU WANT BUT AT LEAST TELL ME HAI OR IIE! thankies. Later. sorry it was so short...not much happened in this chappie but I gotta go because I'M LATE! FOR SOMETHING!**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter fouruhhh...chapter 4.

* * *

"Please PLEASE tell me you can fix this Pirika!" begged Ren.

"Well, I can look into it and see what I can do." said Pirika.

"THANK YOU!" said the purple haired girl.

"BUT I'm not making any promises...my idiot brother may have messed you up so badly that you'll have to stay that way...FOR LIFE!" sqaid the ainu girl dramatically, earning her brother a cold, hard, loathesome glare from Ren.

"Hehe...no hard feelings?" asked Horohoro hopefully.

"NO HARD FEELINGS? MY LIFE GOT FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN THANKS TO YOU AND I HARDLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MYSELF AND YOU THINK THERE ARE NO HARD FEELINGS!" yelled Ren.

"Well, a dude can wish." said Horohoro.

"I swear, back off or I'll...I'll..." Ren threatened.

"You'll what?" asked Horohoro.

"I'll make you suffer in ways so horrid, they can't be put on fanfiction without being censored." Ren concluded.

"Well, why don't we go do something to get our minds off all this?" Jun sugguested.

"Sounds good." said Horohoro.

"To the front yard!" said Pirika enthusiastically.

"What are we gonna do anyways?" Horohoro asked.

"Well, I'm hungry, lets go eat!" said Tao Jun.

At insert random restaraunt name here later...

"May I take your order?" asked the waiter-dude.

"Hmmmmm...what are you having Pirika?" asked Horohoro.

"My, my, quite the ladies man aren't you?" the waiter said to Horohoro.

"EWWW! DUDE THE GREEN HAIRED GIRL AND THE PURPLE HAIRED GIRL ARE FRIENDS AND THE BLUE HAIRED GIRL'S MY SISTER!" Horohoro cried out in disgust causing half the restaraunt to stare at him.

"Ah...I see, in that case, come here often my purple haired angel?" the waiter said to Ren putting his hand high upon her leg.

"Get your hands off me perverted freak!" Ren yelled slapping the waiter, once again awarding themselves with many stares.

"Owww...right then...meet Shani, she'll be your server tonight...(passes out as Shani arrives)

"Oops, sorry, don't mind him...that happens a lot, third time today, though I must say you were by _far_ the most brutal...ummm...may I take your order?

Later, when the food gets there...

"Dang Ren...you really smacked him...I'm gonna stay on your good side for now..." said Pirika.

"What good side? OWWW!" said Horohoro after getting kicked in the shin by Ren.

"Onichan!"scolded Pirika

"How has the leg offended you! What has it done!" asked Horohoro.

"Sorry, missed my target, although, when your mouth's that big I don't see how I could have missed..." said Ren smirking.

"Must be slipping..OWWW!"yelped poor Horohoro.

"You had that one coming..."scoffed Ren.

"Pirika, may I be excused?" asked poor Horohoro, whom was in a great deal of pain by now...

"Of course Onichan!" said Pirika perkily.

"Thank you." said Horohoro whom went outside and screamed and said something that made Pirika say "Horohoro!"

"Thank you, now what'd I miss?" asked Horohoro upon arrival.

"Not much," said Jun sipping her green tea, "Ren knocked out another man while you were gone, though."

"Ooookaaaaaayyy..." said Horohoro, "No comment..."

"Well that's a first..." said Ren.

"OOOOOHHHH!" said Pirika and Jun simultaniously.

"You got served!" said Jun.

"Back off Ren, you girly girl." said Horohoro.

"Shut up ainu boy!" yelled Ren, flipping the table over.

"At least I stayed a boy!" yelled Horohoro, who freaked out so many people that the guy that Shani was gurrently serving asked if he could get his order to go.

"JERRY, JERRY!" screeched Pirika as the chinese girl and the ainu started fist-fighting and got kicked out.

* * *

**well, that's all for now. Many thankies to AnimeDemonNayorinwondful, shining reviews! You like it you really like it! thanks for reviewing every chapter! it makes me want to update more! but it's like almost 12 pm and i gotta go! Later! keep on reviewin AnimeDemonNayorin! (gives cute chibi smile) bye byeee!**


	5. The Nameless Chappie and READER POLL!

**Hi people whom acctually read this! How are you today? big chibi smile(cuz the authoress likes chibis soooooo much!) I've decided to talk to you for a few secconds before the chapter (looks at watch, hey...SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE A WATCH!) would ya look at that! It's been a few secconds! Time for the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 5 (I HAVE NO IDEA FOR A CHAPTER NAME! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEE!)**

"I can't believe you gave Horohoro a nosebleed..."said Jun to Ren.

"Ican't believe you gave Ren a black eye!" said Pirika to Horohoro.

"..." was alll either of the two said on their way to the Asakuras house.

"BANG BANG BANG" said...umm...the door I guess...they knocked the door and it wouldn't sound right if the person knocking said that...ANYWAY!

"Yes?" asked Yoh.

"Get lost." said Anna. A lot of girl scouts were trying to get them to buy cookies and they resorted to threatening them with knives so Anna must have thought it was them...or maybe that was just Anna...

"Ummm..Do you have a minute to help us solve a problem?" asked Pirika.

"Yes." said Yoh.

"No." replied Anna coldly.

"-" said Horohoro (rather his eyes were all swirly like in anime when the people are dizzy or confused...)

"YES OR NO!" shouted Ren as she stepped forward, making Anna stare in shock and Yoh crack up.

"Is...that...Ren...?" asked Anna for Yoh who was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Yes it is, Anna." said Jun.

"C-c-come hahahaha on HAhahaha in bwahahahaha!" said Yoh trying to controll himself and failing miserably at that.

"Arigato." said Pirika as they all entered.

"So...what do you want us to do?" asked Anna.

"Well...the Asakuras do know a lot of magic and stuff so we figured you'd have a cure.

"Sure we do!" said Yoh.

"BUT it is however, riskey." Anna said in a very serious tone.

"ANYTHING!" said the desparate Tao.

"All right then...that settles it..TO THE BASEMENT!" Yoh bellowed.

* * *

**Wicked short I know but I have a reader poll for you and as soon as someone responds...I WILL CONTINUE! AND IT WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS! my question is this: should I make the spell work and have the story end here or should I use the trick that I have up my non-existant sleeves...this trick is good for Ren fans and bad for Horo fans. Bye byeeee! (vote wisely! your life depends on it! oh wait...no it doesen't...ah well...)**


	6. HI HI!

**Allright! Now...I have recieved 1 review _for_ HoroxRen and 1_ against_ HoroxRen...CONFUSED! However...I may have a solution to make everyone happy and make this longer. I will continue with this story the way it is (not RenxHoro for acomedygenre to rein) but when it is finished (soon I hope!)I will make an alternate ending (pro RenxHoro by keeping Ren a girl and it will be more of a love story...possible humor If I can fit it in.) Now go back to chapter 5 and tell me what you think on the whole reader poll thing on the end and I'll finish this up and make the alterna ending. I try to update in the week but homework gets in the way...I may be able to avoid that at least once this week though. THANK YOU HOMEWORK PASS! Anyway, thanks to:Kyo Yume, Miss Japan, unicorn13564, and (for continued support)AnimeDemonNayorin! thankies! that's all untill I know what you guys think from the reader poll so please tell me before I loose my ideas or have to log off!quote from the cartoon "hi hi puffy ami yumi BYE BYE BOOOO!**


	7. THE END! till I start the alterna ending...

"Ahhhhh...thank goodness.." said the MALE Ren.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"screeched Horohoro.

"Oops..." said Yoh after the spell was completed.

"Well I _told_ you it was riskey.."said Anna.

"OH DEAR GOD!" said Pirika.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" yelled poor Horohoro.

"Ahem..."said Ren, pulling out a very VERY looooooooooong list.

"Oh stop it Ren." said Jun.

"Well...ummm...this may be a good look for you Horohoro...much like Pirika's.." said Yoh.

"I'M A GIRLLLLLLL! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Horohoro screamed. Great. Well folks...if you thought Ren was bad...wait untill you see this.

"AHEM!" said Jun, Pirika, and Anna all at once.

"No offense though!" she said, trying to live long enough to get changed back.

"Better." Anna said.

"Ummm...well I could try it again-" Yoh began.

"NO! I've already been a girl once today!" Ren said.

"What do I do! I can't stay a girl forever! ME! A GIRL!" Horohoro said, then clapping a hand over her mouth after Anna glared at her.

"Allright, one more crack like that and I'll make sure you stay a girl." Anna threatened.

"Yes Anna-san."Horohoro apoligized.

"Hmmmm...what to do...what to do..." Yoh thought aloud.

"Wanna go find Ryu?" asked Ren.

"Sure." said nooneinparticular.

LATER AT THE PLACE RYU WAS CURRENTLY LOCATED...

"WOAH!" said Ryu, not aware of who Horohoro was yet. He thought she was just some ainu chick.

"You are very beautiful, would you consider going to the movies with me?" asked Ryu.

"NO! NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS!" she screamed.

"SURE, RIP MY HEART OUT WHY DON'T YOU!" yelled Ryu.

"Uhhhh...Ryu?" Yoh said.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Let me tell you a joke to let you in on 'her' little secret. Say 'I am a man' after everything I say and pretend she's the girl in the story."Yoh said.

"You went to a bar."

"I am a man."

"You saw a cute girl."

"I am a man."

"You start making out."

"I am a man."

"She whispered in your ear."

"I am a- EWWWW!"Ryu cried.

"That ainu girl is really Horohoro after a spell backfired..." Anna said smacking Yoh for telling that gay joke. (A/N:I got one of my friends with that one yesterday...he was like EEYAHH! I cracked up.)

"OH MY GOD! MANTA GET OVER HERE!" yelled Ryu to Manta.

"NOT MORE PEOPLE! THIS IS ALREADY HUMILIATING ENOUGH!" SAID Horohoro as Manta arrived.

"Manta?" asked Ren.

"Yes Ren?" Manta replied.

"Can I borrow your picture phone?" asked Ren.

"Sure." Manta replied.

"Smile Horo!" said Ren as he snapped a picture and ran off laughing.

"I swear, when that laughing baka gets back I'll kill him.

"EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT! LOCAL AINU SHAMAN TURNED GIRL!"

"One please." said Yoh to the paper boy.

On the front it had a picture of the old male Horohoro sleeping with his teddy and next to it there was the picture Ren just took with Manta's phone. And to make matters worse Horo had BUNNY EARS IN THE PICTURETHANKS TO REN! The scoundrel!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Horohoro while the picture panned out and it goes to my house while I'm typing waaaaaaay over in the u.s.a while I'm listening to puffy ami yumi loud on my headset (A/N:I really am doing that) and I hear his, rather her screams.

"REN!" she screamed.

LATER...

"Okay. I can change you back but there will be a side effect." Said Yoh.

"Whatever, just do it." said Horohoro.

* * *

**Okay, the rest of this will be in script form because I say so.

* * *

**

ANNA:Hey! my body's a boy again but I'm over there!

HOROHORO: YOH!

YOH: remember that side effect I mentioned earlier?

HOROHORO:Yoh...get me back in my body now!

YOH:allright, hold hands evryone...well all switch bodies till we go back to normal.

HOROHORO:Well, I'm a boy again...BUT I'M A TAO!

ANNA:Oh this is so wrong...I AM NOT MARRYING MYSELF!

YOH:Aaaah! I'M JUN!

JUN:I'm Horohoro.

RYU:Awww...I'm short little Manta...

MANTA:i'm Ryu!

REN:I'M ANNA! OH GOD I'M ANNA!

PIRIKA:I'm myself. YAYNESS!

JUN:Oh can it Pirika.

PIRIKA:HEY! I DON'T HAFTA TAKE THAT FROM YOU JUN!

YOH:I'm Jun, over here.

PIRIKA:...oh...

HOROHORO:Don't let me get me! I'm my own worst enemy!

ANNA:Hey! wasn't that a song? _I'm a hazard to myself, don't let me get me! And to everybody else, so irritating! I'll be my own worst enemy!_ Yeah, I listen to that on my headset sometimes...

REN:so that's who steals my Pink cd!

ANNA:whoops...

REN:YTour lucky I'm gonna marry you someday or else Id've killed you by now.

ANNOUNCER: Many tries later, they all wen't back to normal. THE END!


	8. ALTERNA ENDING BEGINS! revenge needed

**Hi hi! chibi smile Allright. This story was originally intended to be RenxHoro but then there was comedy and I couldn't pass THAT up...Anywho, this takes place umm...right after Ren walked out in a bra and a mini-skirt only andHoro PRETENDED to be grossed out. Italics show thought. Ren's thoughts first, then Horo's then...ummm...WHOMEVER!**

**

* * *

**_"Oh dear GOD! How am I supposed to face him now! I mean I went out there half naked for god's sake! That tears it. I'm just going to have to live back here...wait...what about food and the bathroom...and store closing...AHA! I'll wait back here till Horohoro leaves!"_ she thought. And she did just that. 

_"Oh God she's hot! Snap out of it! That's TAO REN! YOU CAN'T LOVE A TAO! Waitaminute, LOVE! ARRGH! Awww...who cares, she's hot." _The ainu boy pondered. Then when Jun got back, he went to the Arcade.

"Is he gone?" asked Ren timidly.

"Hai little bro- I mean sister." Jun replied.

"Well, what did you bring me now? A tube top?" asked the Tao girl sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jun said.

"AY-YAAA!" said Ren, falling down all anime style.

"Okay, Ren? A small girl tip...when wearing a mini-skirt...don't do that unless you want Horohoro to know what underwear your wearing too." said Jun, giggling a bit at her own joke.

"Whatever..." said Ren, blushing slightly.

"I think Horohoro likes you..." said Jun about 10 minutes later while Ren was modeling a blue dress.

"WHAT!" yelled Ren.

"I think he likes you." said Jun again. "You saw him blushing when he saw you in...well you know..."

"ALL boys are like that..." said Ren.

"No, something very simalar happened to me once and that boy was just staring at me like a sick pervert." said Jun.

"And your point is!" snapped Ren.

"OHHHHH! I see whats going on here..."said Jun slyly.

"WHAT!" said Ren, all flustered and blushing furiously.

"You like him don't you." said Jun.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" screached Ren blushing furiously.

"Woman's intuition," said Jun, "Now, what would you say on a scale of 1 to 10 (1 lowest 10 highest) is Horo on a cute scale?"

"...10..." said Ren birght red by now.

"Awwwwwww! You think he's sexy!" said Jun happily.

"..." was all she could think to say. After all...she couldn't very well DENY that she thought he was sexy, however, she wasn't just gonna come out and TELL Jun that.

"I knew it!" said Jun.

"You don't think he knows too, do you?" asked Ren almost too quickly.

"Ren...love is not something Horohoro would catch onto quickly. He doesn't know. But, if your playing hard to get...don't be too obvious." said Jun.

"H-hai." said Ren.

"Let's go to our next stop and then go get Horo." Jun said standing up.

"...Next stop?" asked Ren.

"Cosmetics of course!" said Jun.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched.

LATER IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM...

"Hold stiil Ren!" said Jun for the hundredth time, applying lipstic on Ren, "You _do_ want Horohoro to like you, don't you?"

"Yes...BUT I DO NOT WANT THIS CRUD ALL OVER MY FACE!" Ren yelled.

"It's not so bad...you look great! And if you hold still so I don't mess up, Horo will probably think so too." Jun said as incentive to keep her to hold still.

"...Fine, whatever..." said Ren impatiently.

"Good... AHA! Done! Now look in the mirror." she instructed.

"O.O" is what her eyes looked like.

"Come on now! Let's go get (switches to teasing dreamy voice and bats her eyelashes) HOROHORO!" she teased.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ren as she stormed out.

"Wait! Look, if you want him to like you, walk more femininely, like this." said Jun, demostrating how to walk in a way that'd drive ANY boy crazy.

"Okay..." said Ren, pulling it off perfectly. "Like this?"

"PERFECT!" squealed Jun with delight. And they wen't off to find Horo.

* * *

**Hi guys! Okay...Question...Peter insulted Zelda and WORSE! He said that HE LOOKED BETTER THAN LINK! (he WISHES!) Anywho, I need a revenge plan and do not worry fellow Link-kun fans, I will get him back. I just need a plan so tell me A.S.A.P!**


	9. IDEAS FOR REVENGE PLEASE! ASAP!

"Are you _absoulutely_ sure about this Jun?" asked Ren as they reached the arcade.

"For the thousandth time YES!" said Jun pushing Ren twords Horohoro whom was playing an arcade game called _"THE LEDGEND OF ZELDA"_ (a/n:don't own)

"DUDE! I KILLED THAT MOBLIN FAIR AND SQUARE!" yelled Horohoro as he kicked the thing and stubbed his toe.

"Ahem..." said Ren.

"WHAT! Oh! hi Ren...how are yo- WOAH!" said Horohoro getting a good look at Ren.

"Tee-hee!" said Jun, whom was spying on them from behind a mario game (curse you mario, you always steal the spotlight away from Link! I'd like to see YOU kill ganondorf rather than unclogging people's toilets! Sorry mario fans...POWER TO LINK FANS!)

"Ummmm...So, what are you doing?" asked Ren.

"Playing Zelda." Horohoro said.

"GAME OVER! A STALCHILD KILLED YOU!" said the game.

"NOOOOO!" Horo wailed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about your game!" said Ren.

"Umm...that's okay. It's not like it was your fault anyway..."Horohoro said.

"Y-yeah, well...BYE!" she said after running off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" said Jun, catching Ren by the collar of her shirt, nearly choking her as she ran by on her way out.

"You get back there and ask him to the dance at the school tonight!" said Jun firmly.

"Fine..." said Ren.

"Ermm...Horo-kun?" asked Ren.

"Hai?" Horohoro asked.

"Theres this dance at my school tonight and...well..." Ren began.

"(gulps) Y-yeah?" Horohoro said shakily.

"Wouldyouconsidergoingwithme?" (Translation:"Would you consider going with me?") Ren asked VERY quickly.

"Ummm...lyio..." said Horo blushing slightly. 'Pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure." said Ren running off quickly. "See you later!"

"SO!" asked Jun impatiently.

"...HE SAID YES!" screached Ren joyfully.

"EEEEEE!" squealed Jun. "Let's go get ready!" she said grabbing her sister Ren,s arm and ripping her outta ther and back home.

LATER...

"Okay...just act cool... Yoh?" said Horohoro who was as nervous as ever by now.

"Yeah?" said Yoh (whom went with Horohoro to Ren's place to pick up Anna who went over there to help Ren get ready and to get ready herself for her date with who else Yoh.)

"Do I look like a mess?"Horohoro asked, turnong to face Yoh.

"Yeah, hold still, you have something on your shirt...there." said Yoh brushing it off for him.

"Thanks dude." said Horohoro, knocking on Ren's door. It was about 6:47.

"Yes?" said Ren standing in the doorway with Anna.

"Woah..." said the two boys in unison. They looked at the two girls. Anna was wearing a long black dress that poofed out at the bottom and had sparkels in it. Ren wore a light blue dress that went to well, about the length of the dress that Anna usually wears.

"Ready to go?(clears throat) I mean ready to go?" said Horohoro. The first time he said Ready to go it came out like mickey mouse because he was shocked at how Ren Looked.

* * *

**Okay...only one person reviewed...And that idea didn't really help...let me tell you what he's like...very immature...he loves his hair...(the typical ways I get back at him include: punching his arm...and messing up his hair...that kinda bothers him. The way my friend Janette does it...kisses him to annoy him...REALLY ANNOYS HIM!) So go from that info. OH YEAH! He REALLY LIKES SPORTS! Please give me an idea fasy cuz i gotta go!**


	10. A Punch Bowl PredicamentYOH, HELP ME!

**Hi! My revenge was carried out and it all went according to plan (sort of...) Well...this is all beside the point as to why you are all here. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**"Ummmm...want to dance Anna?" asked Yoh nervously to the fact that he didn't want to suffer a concussion due to Anna's ledgendary left handed slap. 

"Sure." said Anna whom was in a good mood. "Let's go Yoh-kun."

"H-hai Anna-chan." he said as they left.

"MUSIC: Cuz if you wanna get to heaven all you gotta do is pay your praaaaaaaaaaares! she's joining a fan club with her friends! filling her bathtub with t-shirts and(somthin) he looks dreamy! she's in love from afar and she's picking up her fallen star!"

"YO YO YO! THE NEXT SONG IS FOR A SLOW DANCE!" yelled the Dj.

"MUSIC:(Puffy Ami Yumi's "forever") Who would've thought that I'd find a boy Like you? But when I saw you there I knew, yes I knew! that we'd never be, torn apart, from the start! we'dmake our first dance last forever!"

"Horo's thoughts:_ a slow song, perfect! I'll ask Ren to dance and if things go well...hehheh..."_Horohoro thought.

"Want to dance with me Ren?" asked Horohoro, trying to act as cool as possible.

"Certainly Horo-kun!" said Ren, whom was beside herself with joy.

So they went to dance and Horohoro was a little nervous when Ren's face was so close...so he edged away, and fell into the punch bowl butt-first...baka...

"Oh!" said Ren.

"Hmmm...? GYACK!" said Horohoro looking down to see his...(ahem) possision.

"OI!"said Yoh, smacking his forehead after seeing Horohoro turn redder than the punch he was sitting in. "May I go help him Anna?"

"..." Anna nodded.

"Arigato, I'll be back in a minute..." said Yoh, hurring off to help Horohoro.

"Let me help you get that bowl off you." said Ren, reaching to grab it, not realizing where the bowl was fully and how sick and wrong this could be.

"NO NO! Ummm...I got it..." said Horohoro trying (and failing I may add...) to get the punch bowl off his butt.

"Let me help you dude.." said Yoh, pulling with all his might. "Dang! What did you do! Glue it!" yelped Yoh.

"Yeah Yoh...It's always been my dream to have a punch bowl glued to my butt..." said Horohoro sarcasically.

"Tee-hee!" said Ren, lauging at this comment.


	11. Periodsthey STINK!

**Sorry it took me so long to continue...A ton of crap happened at school and (this name is being restricted fo the reason that if I put it on the internet...said person would kill me...) likes me and I had a lot of homework and stuff...ANYWAY! Where I last remember leaving off...**

**

* * *

**"Lets talk this over. It's not like were dead. Whas it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hangin' in a city so dead. Held up so high on such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be! YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED! WE WERE MENT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE BUT WE LOST IT! ALL THE ME-MO-RIES SO CLOSE TO ME JUST FADE AWAY! ALLTHIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING! So much for my happy ending." the music err...played.

Ren inched closer to Horohoro as they danced. Horohoro looked deep into Ren's eyes. They got closer...closer...closer...untiiiiiiiil...

"THERE IS NO KISSING ALLOWED AT A SCHOOL DANCE! WE CAN'T BE HELD LIABLE IF YOU GET KILLED OR SOMETHING!" A teacher boomed scaring the couple apart.

"Killed? NOT UNLESS YOU HAVE A POISONUS TOUNG BAKA!" yelled Horohoro hotly.

"WHAT!" yelled the teacher.

"Nothing!" said Horohoro.

"That's it! You two are banished from the dance! Get out now!" yelled the teacher, shooing them out the front door.

"HMPH!" said Ren as Horohoro cursed at the teacher through the door.

"C'mon Ren-kun. Lets go chill elsewhere..."said Horohoro, flashing a sexy grin.

"...O-okay..." said Ren, taking Horohoro's hand.

"_Yes! I ROCK! Go Horo, it's your birthday! YEAH BABY!_" screamed Horohoro on the inside.

"So...What do you want to do?" asked Horohoro.

"...Oh shut up.." said Ren grabbing Horohoro's face with both hands and pulling him into a kiss. A long, passionate kiss.

"...Woah..." was all the stunned Ainu boy could say.

"Heehee!" giggled Ren. "_Who's laughing NOW Jun!_" said Ren on the inside. Jun laughed at the futility of Ren and Horohoro kissing.

"...Nice...GAAAH!" yelled Horohoro.

"WHAT!" screached Ren.

"BETWEEN YOUR LEGS! BLOOD!" yelled Horohoro.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Ren, not even curious if Horohoro was a pervert for noticing that. 'I HAVE TO GO FIND JUN! SAIYONARA HORO-KUN!" yelled Ren as she dashed off.

"...Chicks..." Horohoro said as a piano fell on his head from out of nowhere. You can thatk the authoress for that one.

LATER AT THE TAO RESIDENCE...

"JUN! I KISSED HOROHORO AND NOW I'M DYYYYYYYIIIINNNG!" yelled Ren.

"Woah! Slow down Ren. What do you mean, "Your dying?" asked Jun.

"...Well I uhhh..." said Ren blushing. "Look down..."

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Jun hyserically.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" demanded Ren, now redder than ever.

"R-ren-sama...Your not dying...Your going through your period!" said Jun.

"...Period?" asked Ren, thourougly confused.

"Yes. It's perfectly normal. All women get it. Come into the bathroom and put this on." said Jun handing Ren...something...( if you are a boy and don't get it...either pray for a brain or ask your mom and dad and tell them your not a pervert...unless you are.)

"Boy do I feel stupid..." said Ren. "OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT HOROHORO!"

* * *

**Well, more later! seeya!**


	12. gasp AN AFFAIR!

**hi hi! M'kay, so you thought the last chapter was weird and too graphic. Thank you for telling me that cuz it woulda gotten worse. OOOOH! IDEA JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD!**

**

* * *

**"...Wonder where Ren is..." thought Horohoro back at his place.

"HELLO!" shouted a voice. A girl's voice.

"YEAH!" asked Horohoro. "COME IN!"

"Horohoro! I'm glad your here!" said Tamao.

"What's up?" asked Horohoro.

"Well, I'm finally gonna stand up to Miss Anna and get Yoh to like me." said Tamao.

"Good for you but, why are you telling me all this?" asked Horohoro.

"Well, I have a lot to say to Yoh and I was wondering if you could pretend that Yoh really did like me and pretend to be him for a minute...kinda like...a rehersal?" asked Tamao shyly.

"Sure. I don't see why not...It's not like I'm doing anything." said Horohoro. Just then, Ren showed up and herd Tamao and Horohoro talking and was nosy and decided to listen. Big mistake.

"I've always loved you." said Tamao.

"I always loved you too." said Horohoro.

"But what about-" Tamao began.

"Shhhh...Forget about her...it's you and me forever. Who cares about her, she's old news." said Horohoro.

"Heehee...Your right..." said Tamao.

"Now, stop talking and kiss me Tamao." said Horohoro.

Ren had had enough. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't listen to that any longer. She ran back to her house. Jun and Pirika were having tea and just general girl talk. (mostly about the whole RenxHoro thing...)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" sobbed Ren as she ran past the room where Jun and Pirika were having tea on her way up to her room. "That jerk!"

"Nani?" said Jun.

"Let's go find out! She looks really upset..." said Pirika as the two dashed off in pursuit of the broken hearted Tao girl.

"Ren? What's wrong? You sound distrought!" said Jun.

"Was it my idiot brother!" asked Pirika snapping her knuckles. "If it was I'll kill him!"

"HE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH TAMAO!" screeached Ren.

"GASP!" said the two girls in unison.

"Oh my god!" said Jun.

"How dare he!" said Pirika.

"(sniffle, sniffle) C'mon, let's make him pay." said Ren, comming out of her room.

"YEAH!" said the other two (once again) in unison.

* * *

**More later! Sorry it's so short but I'm wating for a friend to show up so I gotta go.**


	13. You Were Eveything, Everything That I Wa...

"HOROHORO! HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Jun upon arrival.

"YEAH!" screeched Pirika.

"How dare I what?" asked Horohoro.

"How dare you dump me for this crappy chick!" said Ren.

"Ahem...AHEM!" said Tamao in her own defense.

"Tissue, flemmy?" asked Jun.

"Oh never mind." said Tamao.

"Ren-kun I-" Horohoro began.

"DON'T YOU REN-KUN ME MISTER!" said Ren.

"Yeah onichan! DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" said Pirika.

"OKAY OKAY! DON'T HURT ME! God..." said Horohoro.

"Any last words?" asked Jun.

"Yes. Ahem...I AM NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH TAMAO! WHY WOULD I WANT HER OVER YOU! WHY WOULD I WANT _HER_!" asked Horohoro.

"Hello? I'M RIGHT HERE!" said Tamao.

"No offense though!" said Horohoro quickly.

"Riiiiiiiight. And you expect her to believe you becaaaaaaauuusssse?" said Jun.

"KEEP OUT OF IT!" yelled Horohoro. "Ren, you know I would never leave you for Tamao, or anyone. Because I-I-I love you Tao Ren."

"GASP!" gasped everyone but Horohoro.

"Awwwwww! That is SOOOO sweet!" said Jun.

"Onichan's got a girlfriend! Onichan's got a girlfriend!" sang Pirika happily.

"Horo-chan...I-I don't know what to say!" said a througly shocked Ren.

"Simple. Say, "I love you Horo-chan and I'll take you back." Horohoro said to Ren.

"I love you too Horo-kun, I'll take you back." said Ren jumping into Horohoro's arms.

"Ohhhhh! Now I need a tissue!" said Jun who was so moved by this that she was crying and as for Pirika, forget the tissues...get a boat to approach her!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT-IT'S SO BEAUTIFULLLLLL! WAAAAAAAAAH!" sobbed Pirika happily.

"Thanks Horohoro! that was brilliant! Now I know exactly what to say to Yoh-kun!" said Tamao.

"Uhhhhh...Tamao? You've been the product of an affair once tonight...how 'bout we end that here and now." said Horohoro.

"...Right..." said Tamao blushing slightly.

**THE END!

* * *

Here you may tell me if you want it to end that way or if I should just keep it ongoing and tell all the stuff that will happen to these two. Review please!**


End file.
